


Confirmation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [32]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Bishop and Shard of the XSE in the Fourth timeline are informed who the new arrivals are
Series: Journey Through Time [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Confirmation

She was nervous being in the same room as Hecat’e was a bit much especially after all the talk about the plan with Fix and the others. She was grateful that her brother was here and she hoped her taking command of her own squad wasn’t being delayed.

“I believe the two of you are aware of the recent trespassers who appeared in the middle of our head quarters.” Everyone had heard of it the rumors were that they were members of the Exhumed pulling an elaborate con but the higher ups had ordered a lock down on all information. “Here they are I believe you should recognize them Bishop.”

“They look just like the X-men who went missing just before the attack by Apocalypse that led to all the trouble,” he said clearly in shock. She had never been as fond of history as her brother so she wasn’t surprised. “But that’s impossible.” She found herself thinking of the plan and wished she could tell her brother.

“The witness has confirmed that they are mostly who they appear to be along with a few additions from alternate futures that turned out differently than ours,” Hecat’e said grimly. “The situation gets even more complex because the Witness had supplied us with additional files that the government is unaware of.” She pushed a button and images appeared on screen of her, Bishop and the XSU members on screen. “It appears that alternate versions of the two of you and these XSE officers were active in the past with the X-men.”

“I knew there were x-men missing from the history books but I never imagined a version of me could have been a member,” Bishop said clearly in awe of the other version of himself. “What are you going to do with this information?”

“I’m going to destroy it once I finish giving the two of you your orders,” Hecat’e said darkly. “If the governments learn about this the entire XSE could be threatened which is why the two of you and the other officers involved will be leaving immediately for a compound the Witness is supplying us with where you will baby sit our visitors until they leave this time line.” She then fixed them both with a sharp glare. “You will both refrain from mentioning this to anyone outside of the soldiers assigned to this detail and leave immediately.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bishop said with her. They turned and left the room. “What do you know about these agents assigned with us?” Bishop asked her and she paused for a moment as she thought about what to tell him. “Shard?”

“I have a working relationship with them if you want I will go notify them while you inform your unit you’ll be away for a while,” She volunteered she needed to see them alone. Her brother agreed and she headed to talk with them and tell them of this possible complication for the plan.

The End


End file.
